Walk Away With Me
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Maka and Soul are in a heated battle with a witch, the final soul needed for Soul Eater to become a death scythe, but Maka has taken a lot of damage and this witch is cunning.


Rating: T

Pairing: Soma/Soul Eater x Maka Albarn

Disclaimer: I don't own _Soul Eater_.

Word Count: 2003

Title: Walk Away with Me

Description: Soul Eater One Shot – hurt/comfort with a little fluff

Maka and Soul are in a heated battle with a witch, the final soul needed for Soul Eater to become a death scythe, but Maka has taken a lot of damage and this witch is cunning.

_**Maka**_

Pain bursts through my ribcage as I'm thrown to the side, Soul's weapon form slipping out of my hand. I see him transform out of the corner of my eye as I fall.

"Maka!" His voice sounds like it's being ripped from his throat, and I hear him scrambling toward me.

God, I can't move. I need to get up. We're so close to defeating that damn witch.

"Maka," Soul repeats desperately. "Shit. Shit! You're hurt!"

"I'm okay," I cough, his frown deepening at my lie. "Help me up."

He grabs my hand, sliding an arm around my shoulders, but I gasp at the slightest movement, fire searing my lungs.

"Maka!"

"I think my ribs are broken," I hiss.

He glances over his shoulder, and I know he's checking for the witch. We've been tracking her down for weeks. This is the second time we've faced her, but since she disappeared within seconds the first time, we haven't truly fought her until now.

"She's weak," I tell him. "If we use Genie Hunter, we can take her."

"Genie Hunter? Maka, are you freaking serious?" Soul glares at me. "You can't even stand. We won't be able to use Witch Hunter on her, much less Genie Hunter."

"I can stand," I snap defiantly. "Just get me on my feet."

He glowers at me, and I know it's because watching me in pain is killing him. I know because it's the same feeling I feel when he's hurt.

He starts to lift me again, and I clench my teeth, swallowing the groan of agony threatening to tear out of my chest. I cling to him for longer than I want to. I need his strength to keep me upright.

"Maka?"

"I'm okay."

"You know…" he murmurs in a low voice. "We don't have to do this."

"What?" I blink at him.

"I just mean…we've tracked her this far. We can find her again."

"Shut up." I glare at him. "We're finishing this today. Right now. You're gonna eat her stupid soul and become a death scythe. The end."

"Maka…"

"Don't argue with me, Soul."

I move away from him and tug at my gloves, taking quick, shallow breaths to keep my ribs from blinding me with pain.

"If she hurts you again, I'm getting you out of here."

"What!" I whirl around to face him, throwing a hand out when black spots start appearing in front of me.

"See!" he rumbles, reaching out to steady me. "I'm right. You're not okay!"

His hands move up to cup my face, and I suddenly want to cry.

"Please, Maka. Let me take you away from here until we can–"

"I can do this!" I cut him off, jerking my head to the side. "I was in way worse shape when I defeated Asura," I remind him. "This is nothing."

"Don't remind me," he snarls, and I wince.

There's no casually mentioning what we went through back then—not when one or both of us wake up screaming almost every night. After the first week, we realized it was pointless to go to sleep in separate rooms since I'd either be crawling into his bed or he'd be falling into mine within a few hours.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"And don't shrug this off," he continues. "I'm your weapon; you're my meister. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Then do it," I challenge, grabbing his hand. "Help me defeat this witch once and for all, so we can go home!"

He looks down at our fingers, and sighs.

"Fine. If you're sure you can– "

"Just transform already!"

He rolls his stupidly pretty eyes at me before his weapon form slides familiarly into my hand.

"Oh, have you two decided to keep playing?" I frown, whirling to face the taunting voice.

The witch. She's sitting sideways on a broom, casually circling us fifty feet in the air.

"You ready?" I yell more loudly than I need to, my adrenaline building.

"Yeah."

"Okay," I take a fast breath. "Let's go! Soul resonance!"

I feel our soul wavelengths connect, my heart pounding as his power meshes with mine, flowing between us. Faintly, I hear Soul playing the piano, the vibrations of the jarring music magnifying our connection.

"_Genie Hunter!"_

I tighten my grip as Soul transforms, adjusting my stance and taking a deep breath.

_I can do this. I'm strong. I'm ready._

The witch's sudden laughter catches me off guard.

"That's so cute," she taunts. "Pulling out your best moves on little old me? I'm flattered." She tosses her hair over her shoulder as her broom slows to a stop. "Oh, did you think you had the element of surprise? That's too bad."

"Just because you know what moves I have doesn't mean you'll be able to stop me!"

"I rather think it does," she sings.

"I _will_ defeat you!" I shout, fire blazing through me.

"We'll see," she smirks. "Go ahead and give it your best shot."

I growl as I start toward her, red tinting the edge of my vision.

"Control it, Maka," Soul warns in a low voice. "She's playing games."

"Well, I'm not here to play," I snap. "I'm here to feed you her fucking soul!"

I run at the stationary witch, building momentum to swing my scythe with as much force as I can. There's a flash to my right, and I shift my eyes for a second.

Suddenly, the air changes, and I'm surrounded by a thick purple fog. I can't breathe. No. I can't _move_. My vision blurs, and I gasp for air. I'm frozen, mid-step, my arms raised to strike. I struggle to find the witch in the haze, but it's impossible.

"Maka, what's going on? What is this?" Soul's voice says in my head, his piano playing faltering for a second.

I feel our souls' connection waver, and I try to hold him tighter in my hands.

"_He's going to leave you."_

The witch's voice suddenly hisses loudly in my head, her words echoing through the surrounding fog.

"Stop it!" I gasp, fighting to move again.

"_You're too weak to be his meister."_

"Shut up!"

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul pipes up again, his voice barely audible over the ringing left behind by the witch.

"Can't you hear her?" I choke.

The muscles in my arms are starting to burn. I've never held Genie Hunter for this long. I don't know how much more I can last.

"Hear the witch? What is she saying?"

"_Of course, he'll leave you. He is a man after all."_

A growl rises in my throat.

"_He probably already has another girl in mind."_

"That's enough!" I scream as I force my feet to move.

Pain tears through me like knives as I take a single step. The fog lifts suddenly, and I can see the witch clearly to my right. My legs ache, and I stumble. My grip slips, and Soul dips, pulling me down. I catch my balance and stand up tall, breathing heavily.

"I'm going to end you," I promise the smiling bitch on the broom.

"Maka, we can't hold out much longer," Soul reminds me. "We need to do this fast."

I nod and start for her again, but…I'm in so much pain. I can't move fast enough. I'm going to fall!

I throw my weight forward, swinging the weapon in my hand with everything I have. I hear it slice through the air, and then…nothing. Our connection is broken, and we have no witch's soul.

We failed.

I lose my grip, and Soul clatters to the ground as I land on my knees in the dirt.

"I'm sorry, Soul," I whisper.

He starts to transform, when a boot lands on top of his blade. I jerk and glare up at the witch standing over us, but I'm spent.

"Not so fast," she says, putting pressure on Soul, keeping him down.

"Let him go!"

"Shh," she taunts, bending down, her hand reaching out to grab my chin, forcing my eyes to hers. "You put in a good effort," she says softly. "Not many can get as close as you did. You can be proud of that."

"Maka!" Soul grunts. "Leave her alone!"

"Today just isn't your day," she murmurs with mock sympathy. Or maybe it's real, but either way it doesn't matter. "Get some rest. Maybe one day we'll meet again."

She stands and starts to move away, turning her back. I fall forward on one hand, which I carefully position right next to Soul's handle while keeping her in my line of sight. The second she steps off of Soul, he moves to me, and I spin to the side, throwing my body onto the ground.

My eyes are closed, but I hear the familiar sound of Soul slicing through flesh.

"N-no," the witch gasps, her voice garbled. "This…this c-can't be."

I squint in her direction, barely making out her crumpling form as she sinks to the ground a few feet away.

Her soul floats up, and I watch as Soul transforms and reaches for it.

"I'll take that," he grins, glancing at me.

He brings it to his lips, and I feel panic flood my chest. What if she was right? What if he leaves me after he becomes a death scythe? What if—

"Soul, wait!" I struggle to sit up.

His head jerks toward me, his lips practically touching the glowing soul.

"Why?" he frowns. "She's definitely a witch this time. We checked. What's the problem?"

"I…I… I don't want you to leave me!"

"Leave you? Why the hell would I leave you?" He gives me a bewildered look.

"B-because…"

My adrenaline must be fading because suddenly my entire body is blasted with pain. I can't stop the moan from slipping out as I curl into myself.

"Shit!" Soul scrambles to my side, never letting go of the witch's soul. "Maka?"

"You won't need me," I gasp. "After you eat that."

"I won't—Are you serious? Maka, you're my meister. The only meister I want. Do you really think I'd be able to pull off Genie Hunter with anyone else but you?"

"W-well…"

"Lord Death doesn't count," he adds quickly.

"The witch…she said…" I hiss in pain, and his arm curls around me.

"Maka, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Oh, God. I'm gonna cry. I don't know if it's the immense physical pain I'm in or what he's saying, but…I can't stop it.

"Just eat your damn soul already," I choke, as the first tears leak out.

He blinks, and I see him shake his head before lifting the glowing orb to his lips and swallowing it whole. He freezes for a second, and I watch to see if he goes through some kind of magical transformation, but after a few seconds, he just reaches for me, and pulls me into his arms.

"That's it?" I gasp.

"I feel different," he assures me as he stands, carrying me toward the road. "But I can worry about that after I get you to a hospital."

"It doesn't hurt that much," I murmur even as my entire body starts trembling.

"You're such a liar."

"Shut up."

"Seriously, you look like a torn-apart rag doll," he goes on. "If your dad sees you like this, he'll probably kill me before I ever get to try out my new abilities."

"Don't even mention him," I snap before I sigh. "That reminds me. I need to update Lord Death."

"I'll do it after I get you taken care of. Just try to relax, okay?"

"Yeah…" I shiver, snuggling closer to his chest. "Thank you, Soul."

"Don't mention it."

I shut my eyes, trying not to feel my body, focusing on Soul's heartbeat instead. I don't know how I ever doubted him. Soul is always there for me, which is how I know it's okay to fall asleep in his arms.

He'll take care of me, he always does.

He's my soulmate.


End file.
